We're endgame, remember?
by ItsVintageHearts
Summary: Finchel one-shot. As Rachel waits for the pregnancy test results, she decides to call Finn...


**A/N: So, this is my erm, first...one shot? Yeah, so, hope you enjoy. Set after 'I Do'. Also, set a week after Finchel mini erm, 'reunion'. Note- For some reason whenever I write the names of erm.. 'bum chin' and 'OCD/Ginger' it deletes the word when I save so yeah. **

* * *

Rachel's POV.

I see Brody, laying next to me, sleeping soundly. I peer into my planner, praying I'm mistaken. Nope. I was supposed to start a week ago. I'm never late. Panic began to fill my body. Am I? No. I can't be, can I? I quietly step out of my bed,careful not to wake up Brody and head to the bathroom. I grab the home pregnancy test out of the plastic bag sitting on the floor. What if I am? What do I do? I'm not ready. Am I? It'll ruin my broadway dream, would it? The baby would be pretty cute. It would be talented, what if it isn't? Well, if I was to be pregnant it would be Finn's. Always. Okay. Deep breathes Rachel. Deep breathes. Read the instructions.

"No other pregnancy test is more accurate than Fact Plus." I mutter to myself. Fifty percent chance I'm not, fifty percent chance I am. Okay. I can do this. May the odds be ever in your favour, right? God. I have to stop watching The Hunger Games. I take a deep breath and open the packaging.

I stare intently at the test, the test that's holding my future. The test that may or may not determine if I'm carrying a baby. Finn's baby...it has to be Finn's. I change my focus to my phone. 26 seconds pass. The box said I can read the results as early as two minutes, 1 minute, 74 seconds left, well, 73, 72. I have to call someone. Who? My parents? No. Quinn? No. Let's face it, the only person I want to call is the only person I need. Finn. I quickly grab my phone and call speed dial one. After I few rings I hear a groggy 'hello' coming from the other line.

"Finn?"

"Rachel?"

I quickly peer at the phone, 3.47am. Whoops. "Finn. I never realised the time, I'm sorry. You better get back to sl-"

"Rachel it's fine. It's nice to hear your voice, you know...after I woke up and you were gone last week." Interrupted Finn. I can't tell whether he sounds angry or he's joking. So I decide to carry on.

"I'm fine, Finn. Seriously." Tears began to form in my eyes. Why am I crying? Because of Finn? Because of the test? Hormones?

"Rachel? Are, you still there?" I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realise Finn was speaking.

I take a deep breath. "Y-yes. I'm uh, fine." I stutter, trying to keep my cries to a minimum.

"Rachel. Your crying. Remember. I know you, I know your cries. Even through the phone."

I smile. "I've missed you." I can't tell him...should I? What if it's negative, then I would possibly be freaking him out for no reason. Or would he be happy? Finn would look pretty cute with a baby. Our baby. It could be called Barbra. Patti? What am I doing? Picking out baby names when I don't know if there even is a baby to name.

"What about that Brody dude?" Finn interrupted my thoughts. Crash back to reality Rachel.

"Finn. I've told you this. It's nothing serious." I take another deep breath as I look back to the clock on my phone. 3.55am. It's been over two minutes. Well over.

"...missing...like crazy."

"Wait, what?" I reply, who's been missing who? Did Finn say he misses me?

"Uh. Remember the wedding? Well, part of the wedding, I guess. He's been missing like crazy. Everytime I see him, he's looking at pictures of her or either holding something of hers. He's pretty broken Rachel."

"They'll find a way back Finn. All great couples find their way." I'm stalling. I have to look. I need to. Okay. "Uh, Finn. Can you...hold on for a second?" I heard a faint 'sure' coming from the receiver. On the count of three Rachel. One. Two. Two and a third. Two and a half. I could feel the nerves increasing. I breath again. Three. I look at the pregnancy test, a wide grin sprawled across my face.

"Finn. I'm back."

"Rachel. What you said. About all great couples find their way, are we a great couple?"

"Finn. I'm your moose remember?"

"It's muse." He laughed.

"I know. I just needed to hear your laugh."

"We're endgame remember Rachel." I knew he was doing his little cute lops sided smile.

"We should get to sleep Finn. Thank you...for...everything."

"Rachel. I miss you too."

I smile again as I hang up the phone. We're endgame. We are. I have to end this...whatever it is with Brody. I rise up from where I was sitting to see Santana, leaning on the door frame. Her face looks shocked. I look at where she was looking. The test. Great.

"What the hell Berry?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this. I feel like the tenses is pretty messed up but yeah., also. This is my first time writing in someones point of view so yeah, hopefully it's erm..okay. I don't know!Anyway, I left the whole..Rachel pregnant or not up to you, those who's reading this as this is a one shot. So, if you think Rachel is pregnant she's pregnant or if you think she's not, she's not. It's up to you! Eurgh. Can Glee be back already? Kinda sucks with everything coming to a hiatus now. Okay, well. Thank you for making it up to this. And if you review thank you in advance. Bye! **


End file.
